


Sucker For Pain

by mystichoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, Kinky, My First Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, literally just take me saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystichoi/pseuds/mystichoi
Summary: who were you to not fulfill your master's desires?[EDITED]





	

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY: 
> 
> "SUCKER FOR PAIN by zoecam37"
> 
> go read that shit sOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE
> 
> EDIT 6/3/17: I added some things to the oral scene and the whole diddly do bc my dumbass didn't know how to write a ""good"" oral scene back then

Saeran had acquired tastes.

You had no problem with them, since they usually brought you pleasure. It was nothing new to be tied up to the bed frame as he fucked you senseless, but they way he had you now was something you two have never tried before. 

There he sat in a throne like seat without a shirt, staring at you with a stoic expression. Though his face appeared to be blank, he watched you whither in pleasure with a familiar fire burning in his eyes, causing your walls to clench around the vibrating toy inside of you. He was slouched slightly in his chair as he tried to restrain himself from jumping up out of his seat and fucking you. He wanted to draw this out, watch you whither in pleasure when he hadn't even touched you.

You couldn't see him, due to the blindfold that restricted your vision. But you could feel his gaze on you, hot and heavy as he took in your pleasure. Your hands were bound to the wall above you, hanging you ever so slightly above the ground so that only the tip of your toes touched the cold ground. The position strained your arms, but the pain was pushed to the back of your mind. You were dressed in simple black lingerie that Saeran loved to see you in. Body quivering, you clenched your thighs together as the small vibrator in your vagina was ever so slowly bringing you to the edge, daring to push you off. You tilted your head forward and let out breathy moans, remembering to not constrict them as Saeran - no, _Master_ \- had said.

Saeran then stood up from his throne, grabbing the whip beside him as he walked over to you. Relishing in your own pleasure, you hadn't even notice that he was in front of you until he grabbed your face and tilted it towards him. His hot breath touched upon your lips and grazed your neck, sending a shiver down your spine.

"I haven't touched you yet," Saeran said, taking in your rosy cheeks and beads of sweat collecting on your skin. One hand gripped the string that was connected to the vibrator and tugged on it, a whimper escaping your lips at the loss of stimulation. "But you're already like this."

Your face grew even hotter at the sounds of your juices dripping onto the floor beneath you. "Ah, Master..." On instinct, you leaned forward and brushed your lips against his, hoping he'd give in and kiss you. But unlike other times, he had self-control. He leaned away from you and brushed the whip on your chin, letting you understand what was to come next.

"Who told you that you can kiss me, hm?" He taunted. He dragged the whip from your chin to the valley of your breasts. He swiftly unhooked the bra and let it hang on your shoulders, revealing your chest to him. He couldn't control himself and reached out his other hand to your breast, running the pad of his thumb over your perked nipple. A moan escaped your lips as the contact, back arching in hopes that he would give in and touch you where you wanted him to.

Saeran sucked his teeth and pulled both hands away. "Be a good girl and be patient."

You were going to reply to him but the words were caught in your throat as he brought the whip down harshly on your breast. A gasp emitted from you as the leather material had brushed against your nipple. The feeling mixing in well with the pain went straight to your throbbing core. Your back arched in the wonderful mix of pain and pleasure, allowing Saeran enough space to bring the whip down on your back. Lips pressed tightly together, you couldn't help but suppress the moan that was begging to come out of you.

Saeran didn't like this.

"What have I told you about that?" He questioned, dragging the whip over your body. "I want to hear you. Yet, you disobeyed me."

"M-Master." You whimpered.

"No. You know what you get for being disobedient, right?" He questioned. You nodded. "Then."

He raised his arm and with much more force, brought the whip down on your ass. You cried out at the searing pain that blossomed at the impact, your body lurching forward in attempts to get away.

"Stay still and count for me."

He brought the whip down.

_SMACK!_

"O-One,"

_SMACK!_

"T-Two.."

_SMACK!_

"Three...!"

This went on until your skin welted - on either cheek. Tears streamed from your eyes and one would have thought you weren't enjoying this - oh but you were. Biting down on your lip harshly, you let out a small whimper as Saeran rubbed your bottom to soothe the pain ever so slightly before pulling away. He hummed in content as he pulled down your panties and leaned into your ear, long fingers brushing over your slit teasingly. He collected your arousal on his fingers and brought it to his mouth, sucking the juices off of his fingers as he met your gaze.

"Spread your legs for me." He purred. A small sigh escaped your lips as you did as you were told. He got on his knees and pulled your garters down, placing a leg over his shoulder. He licked in one long stripe from the middle of your thigh to your mound, his lips instantly going to work.

You pulled against the restraints and cried out in pleasure as he sucked on your clit harshly. You tossed your head from side to side as he lapped up your juices and swirled his tongue in places where one shouldn't venture. A high pitched moan escaped from your lips as his tongue drew tight circles on your clit, a finger coming up to dance around your entrance. You bucked your hips, trying to get  him to push his finger inside of you. Luckily, he answered your pleas, but entered two fingers inside you instead of one.

"Mmph!" You moaned between pressed lips. He nipped your clit in warning, curling his fingers against your walls. He thrust his fingers in and out harshly as he flicked, sucked, rolled his tongue around your clit.

"Hah, there! Right there!" You cried as he curled his fingers against the sweet spot buried deep within you. He kept curling against it, eliciting the most lewd sounds from your pussy and your mouth.

"M-Master, ah!" You moaned, eager to pull your hands from the restraints and run it through his silky hair. To push him closer to your sex in hopes for more satisfaction.

He brought you closer and closer to the edge, your moans turning into high-pitched cries as you readied to be thrown off the edge into an abyss of absolute euphoria. But, like always, he pulled away right when you were inches from tipping over the edge, denying you of your orgasm. An exasperated sigh left you as you threw your head back. Saeran licked your juices from his lips, not bothering to wipe the remainder than coated his chin and his neck. He stood up, taking in your disheveled state with a smirk.

"What a slut." 

With one hand he reached for his zipper and pulled it down, revealing just the half of his cock that you so desperately wanted to see. He then reached out and placed his large hand on your hips, pulling your body flush against his. You sighed happily at the feeling of his lean body against yours, hips grinding unabashedly against his. His cock slid between your folds, head bumping against your clit. Your body tingled at the sound of a small moan coming from your boyfriend, a smirk tugging at your lips.

"I think it's time I remind you who's in charge." Saeran growled as he reached his hand up and grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking it down and revealing your neck to him. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of your neck, nearly breaking the skin as he ground his arousal into yours.

"Please do -ah! - Master." You said, arching your back so your breasts was pressed into his chest.

He grunted. "Please, what?"

"Please... fuck me." You whispered, continuing to roll your hips onto him.

"What? Couldn't hear you." He teased as he leaned back to meet your hooded gaze.

"Please fuck me, Master!" You exclaimed, your cheeks growing hot with embarrassment.

His next moments could've given you whiplash, but you expected it. In a swift movement he had his pants pulled down and he thrust into you, giving you little to no time to adjust to his size. Saeran leaned down once more and bit the crook of your neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt you clench around him. Saeran was buried to the hilt inside of you, the new angle letting him reach deeper. He wanted his release and he wanted it fast, but there was this twinge of caution that reminded him that it was about your pleasure and not his.

He bit down harder as the warnings slipped his mind and he began to pound into you. You couldn't even find it in you to moan as every thrust sucked the air out of your lungs. He filled you to the hilt every single time he pushed into you. He gripped at your hips and pushed you down onto his cock every time he thrust, making sure you met him every single time. The angle allowed him to hit the bundle of nerves inside of you.

Cries left your lips as he relentlessly fucked you. It was like with every thrust he grew bigger and thicker, tearing through you at no remorse. The elicit sounds of your bodies becoming one echoed in the semi-lit room, bouncing off the walls and flooding your ears.

"M-Master! _Harder!_ "

He did as he was told. He pounded hard into you.

" _Faster!_ "

He quickened his already fast pace, slamming his his onto yours. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed.

" _Deeper!_ "

How deep could he have gone?

He obeyed you and adjust the position, throwing one leg over his shoulder.

There you were again, chasing that ball of euphoria that had leaped off the edge and dared you to follow. Again, you were so close as you neared the edge, fingers just barely grasping it. He felt your walls clench around him, making it harder in the slightest to fuck you how you wanted him to. His abdomen was aching but he ignored the pain and continued to defile you in every pleasurable way he could.

And then you came.

Your eyes screwed shut as you threw your head back and screamed out his name. You clutched the ball of euphoria as it spread it's heavenly drug through your body, staring at your core and ending at the tips of your fingers. Saeran was just behind you as he moaned your named and released his warm seed into you.

His thrusts came to a slow stop, releasing the crook of your neck from his aching jaw. Eyes still closed, you slowly came to at the feeling of loving kisses being peppered on your face.

A contempt sigh rumbled in your chest as you opened your eyes, still seeing darkness from the blindfold. It came off within seconds, revealing Saeran's flushed and sweaty complexion.

"You did so good baby." Saeran said, bringing his hand to brush against your warm cheek.

You hummed in response, unable to form any words and speak due to your raw throat. He let a small smile tug as his lips before he pressed his own onto yours, nothing but a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away and then proceeded to pull out of you, placing you into a standing position. You shivered at the feeling of the heavenly mixture of you both running down your inner thigh.

He reached up and unlocked your restraints, freeing your arms. Your knees buckled instantly the moment both feet had touched the ground, arms falling limp at your sides. Saeran was quick to wrap an arm around your waist and hold you against him, preventing you from falling.

You gave his bicep a lazy kiss as he whispered praises and small I love you's into your ear.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i should be doing psychology hw but here i am doing this shit
> 
> also idk how to end smut ok


End file.
